1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power-saving devices, particularly to a constant power limiter and illumination devices having such constant power limiters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, due to the lack of energy, energy saving, environmental protection and waste eliminating have become a common global concern. For example, the United States has a clear limit about the power for lighting. In China, energy efficiency, reduced costs and improved resource utilization efficiency are of great significance for building a harmonious society and achieving a sustained, rapid and healthy development.
Therefore, it is necessary to design constant power limiter, which is installed in a lamp inside. If the load power exceeds a specified power, then the limiter automatically adjusts the load power within the specified range.
What is needed, therefore, is a constant power limiter that can overcome the above-described deficiencies. What is also needed is an illumination device has such a constant power limiter.